naurichdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Iados the Frost Hearted
"Tears shed from broken hearts, forged through a cold soul, make for a particularly wicked blade, wouldn't you agree?" Appearance Personality Iados is a rogue with a penchant for decadence and luxury. As a cad and hedonist, he often seeks company of the chaste and unavailable. He feels that love and romance, even if only temporary, are the most natural form of expression. After a tryst with a fey maiden, her vengeful father placed Iados' soul in the servitude of the Sleeper, cursing him with a heart eternally cold. He holds no hesitation expressing his resentment towards the Sleeper and the Golden Crescent. Early life and education Iados was born in Bridgetown, to a family of poor cobblers. He learned stealth and thievery from local thieves to quell his jealously of the Du Ponte family and was eventually disowned by his family who disagreed with this lifestyle. He then took to traveling and adventure to earn swift coin and took up a decadent way of life, filled with scraps of luxury and seeded with lovers. Languages Common: main language shared among the races. Used for easy communication and trade. Elven: language of the feyfolk. Commonly spoken among elves and other sylvans. Draconic: tongue of the dragons. Spoken by reptilian races such as Lizardfolk. Primordial (Aquan): language of elementals, each with its own dialects. Aquan is the language of water elementals and aquatic creatures. Curse Iados entered in a secret affair with a fey maiden of the Sylvan Woods. After the affair was discovered, he was offered the maiden's hand in marriage to reedem her honor. Iados refused claiming, "My love can never be tied down". He then fled the Sylvan Woods and the spurned fey maiden took her own life. Unwilling to allow the death of his beloved daughter to go unpunished, the Lord of Dreaming Winter beseeched the Queen of the Fey to place a curse upon Iados. Taking pity on the mourning father, the Queen cursed Iados by binding his soul to the service of The Sleeper, so that he may never again leave its realm and venture back into their kingdom. His soul now bound to The Sleeper, Iados received the boons of a Hexblade. Through fey magic he was bestowed with the blade of winter's mourning, so that he may never forget the pain he caused in the court of the winter fey. He no longer enjoys decadence and luxury and his lovers immediately become cold and hateful of him. If he neglects his duties to The Sleeper, the curse conjures water whenever he sleeps, slowly filling his room and even body with water and its pressure. In an attempt to lift the curse he joined the Golden Crescent until the base at the Red Falls was captured by The Mother and he taken prisoner. Skills Iads is trained in: *Acrobatics *Bluff *Diplomacy *Intimidate *Stealth *Streetwise *Thievery Powers and Abilities Iados Hexblade magic focuses on teleportation, invisibility, and manipulation of ice and water. *Icy Skewer *Piercing Shard *Soul Step *Eyebite *Eldritch Bolt *Armor of Winter's Grasp *Emerald Shield *Spectral Fade *Buffeting Wave Memorable Quotes Category:Adventuring Party Category:Players